Confused Surprises
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Um, this is Tokio Hotel. Don't know them? Look 'em up they are awesome! . This is how Bill 'comes out', so to speak, of the closet for the entire world after meeting my best online friend, Robbie. This is soooo definitely SLASH it ain't funny. More inside
1. Confusion

_**Title: **__Confused Surprises_

_**Dedication:**__ This is for my best (online) friend, he introduced me to Tokio Hotel and is absolutely in love with Bill, so I decided I'd let him have him, even if it's only for the story. It's also an 'I'm sorry I still haven't gotten that sequel birthday present done, so please don't kill me' bribe._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Tokio Hotel. Nor am I saying that any of this is real or will ever be real. I also don't own the movie Alien vs. Predator. I'm not making any money off of this and don't own shit, so don't bother to sue me. Also, I know this is probably not how any of these people act , but this is how I perceive/want them to act. _

_**Warning/Rating: **__This is slash (Two guys kissing). Probably K+ but I'm making it T just incase (for language and kissing)_

_**A/n1:**__ Okay this came about after I watched one, or more like a million to many TH music videos, and a clip where Bill's talking on some TV show and says he's 'not gay'. He may not be gay but I'm sure if he's comfy with the way he dresses and acts he's Bi other wise he probably wouldn't dress/act like that. _

**Enjoy.**

… … … …

Part 1: Confusion

Bill sat watching the others. They were supposed to be practicing for the concert tomorrow but he couldn't concentrate. Tom and Georg were strumming along on their guitars and Gustav was tapping, banging really, on anything he could find, while Bill was supposed to be going over words to the songs that all four of them could probably sing in their sleep. For some reason he just couldn't concentrate.

"Hey little brother," Tom said awful close to Bill making him jump. His brother was sitting on the arm of the chair and for the life of him, Bill couldn't figure out how or when he'd gotten there. "What's up? You've been acting spacey." This made the other two in the room snort. "Okay, more spacey then usual."

"Nothing's the matter," the singer tried to assure his twin in his best upbeat voice. "I haven't been acting any different."

"Yeah, you have!" Gustav looked up from his drum sticks. "You've been acting really weird since the show we did a month ago."

"You know, now that I think about it," Georg began as he set the bass on its stand and then sat down next to Gustav on the couch. "You have been acting odd since we got back from London. What's up?"

"NOTHING!" Bill yelled as he stood, knocking Tom off the arm of the chair. "Will you guys just leave me alone!? If anything is odd, it is the fact that you three haven't left me alone since London!"

Bill grabbed his coat and stormed out off the dressing room. The others just watched in silence as their friend and brother left.

"Damn, wonder what's up his ass!?" Tom swore when Bill was gone, as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Dude, I really don't want to know the answer to that one," Gustav smirked, making Tom and Georg start laughing.

The friends had a going bet… how long it would take Bill to realize he actually did like guys. Because no matter how much Bill denied being gay, his friends knew better. Of course they still backed him up when he told the press that he wasn't gay.

It had taken a few interviews for the friends to notice, but they had. No matter how the question was asked Bill always said the same thing, I'm not gay, even if the question had been… are you bisexual?

At first they thought they should confront him about it. As they talked about how to broach the subject with the youngest member of Tokio Hotel, they realized it was something they couldn't help him with. Bill needed to figure out how he felt by himself, but whatever his final decision was, they would support him.

Each one of them dropped hints and jokes to the guy, but he just never seemed to get it, that is until London.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tom snuck a look of the audience, as they waited to go on stage, "Hey Bill it looks like there are more guys then girls in the front row this time, maybe London hasn't gotten the memo that you don't like guys." They always joked about the guys that showed up at the concerts, especially the ones in the front row. Most of them just wanted to impress their girlfriends; there were a few that weren't there with their girls, but this time Bill didn't join in on the joke. _

"_That's not funny, just because they might be gay and like us doesn't mean it is wrong," Bill scolded his twin._

"_It was just a joke…" Tom started._

"_Well, it wasn't funny. It's not nice to pick on someone just because they happen to like someone that's the same sex as them," Bill didn't say another word. _

_He just kept scanning the front of the crowed with his eyes, ignoring their attempts to lure him into the conversation. They gave up as they were told everything was set for them to go on stage._

_The concert had gone completely according to plan for once. This in it self should have been a warning but they were just glad that for once the equipment and special effects had gone right. They had agreed to a 'Meet and Greet' with their fans after the concert. As always there were girls who wanted to get autographs, hugs and pictures, and the ones that wanted to give them things like stuffed teddy bears, posters, pictures, and letters. _

_This was nothing knew. It was always funny later when they opened the letters and things to find, even though it was handed to them by a girl, it was from a guy. _

_That is what was new. Tom would always remember the guy vividly, because it was the first time, since they created Tokio Hotel, that a guy had actually handed Bill, or anyone of them, something. It was a cute little panda clutching a black envelope with Bill's name written on it in white. Tom had thought the kid must have been around 16 or so though he'd never been good at guessing peoples ages, so he could have been younger or older then that. _

_Bill hadn't reacted in anyway, except to take the boy's offered autograph book and sign in. At first Tom thought maybe Bill wouldn't take the panda but after he'd handed the book back he plucked the stuffy out of the boy's hands and tucked it under his arm. _

**END FLASHBACK**

That had been the first indication that something wasn't right. They always handed the items to the bodyguards, but Bill wouldn't give it up, even when they went to take it from him. He just shook his head and continued signing autographs and taking pictures. Later they had gone through all of the stuff, answered the letters and sent the toys to one of the local children's shelters, Tom had always wondered if that was the right thing to do but they really couldn't keep the hundreds, even thousands of things they got, there just wasn't enough room. At first, he hadn't realized that the tiny panda was missing but when he did, he didn't think it was that important. Each of them had kept something at some point, except Bill, he never kept anything. Maybe, he was wrong to think it wasn't important. Maybe, that was what was bothering Bill. Maybe, he should say something to the Georg and Gustav.

"Hey guys," Tom interrupted their conversation of their long time argument about which was better Alien or Predator. He still didn't get the point, it was a gross movie.

"What it is?" they asked in unison. Sometimes Tom wondered if the two of them were the twins instead of him and Bill.

… … … …

Bill paced with his phone to his ear while it rang and rang. Suddenly, a very excited voice answered.

"Hey, this is Robbie!"

Bill grinned but answered cautiously, "Hey, it's me."

"BILL! OMG… I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset. I… I just wanted to be able to see you. I didn't want to cause any problems. I..."

"It's okay. I understand. I want to see you to. I went to the airport yesterday and booked three first class tickets. You just have to show your passport and they will take care of the rest at the London airport," Bill explained hoping Robbie would be okay with it.

"Really? You mean it? I can come and see you? What about the others? Won't they think it's funny? I'm sure Tom will remember me."

"He probably will but I still want you to come. I want them to meet you," he assured the other guy.

"Wait you said three? Why three?" Robbie questioned.

"Well, I figured your mom wouldn't feel comfortable with you coming alone. The other one isn't a ticket from England. I was hoping you could call your friend Mandi. You told me that she lives in Vermont, so I booked a ticket at Burlington Airport to JFK Airport in New York."

"REALLY!"

"Really," Bill giggled.

"God, I can't wait for you guys to meet. Hell, I can't wait to meet her," Robbie laughed. "I told her about Tokio Hotel and she's now obsessed with you guys like me!"

"You mean she's obsessed with me right."

"Haha, actually she likes Tom. Though, she thinks you're hot too."

"Well at least she won't be disappointed when she finds out she can't have me."

"No she won't be upset but beware of a fan girl scream when she finds out why she wouldn't be able to have you," Robbie tried not to laugh hysterically but it didn't work.

"Oh, maybe I should wear ear plugs," Bill joked.

"Yeah, um, actually you might want to," the younger boy joked. "Anyway, when does the plane leave and everything?"

"Tomorrow at noon, they said you would need to be there at least two hours early. And when you talk to Mandi tell her that hers leaves Noon her time from the Burlington airport. She'll have to be there about an hour and a half early."

"Okay. Why do I have to be there earlier then her?"

"Because you are flying international and she's only flying to a different state."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Are you going to be there when we get off the plane?"

"No, I'll be getting ready for the concert. My personal bodyguard will be there. You should arrive first and he will have a picture of you. Then you should be able to pick out Mandi when her plane lands."

"That sounds like a plan. I should let you go now, so I can call Mandi and get ready. I really am sorry for getting angry with you, yelling and hanging up. I was afraid you wouldn't call back."

"I could never stop talking to you. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me. I'm sorry too."

"It's okay. See you soon?" Robbie chirped.

"Of course, oh and Robbie…" Bill started.

"Yeah, I know I have to watch what I say and do when people are around," his voice sounding sad and dejected.

"Actually I was going to say I have a surprise for the two of you," his smile clearly entering his words.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to see it or you."

"I can't wait to see you either. Also make sure you bring enough cloths for at least a week."

"Okay, but why?" Robbie asked cautiously.

"Well, I would like to spend some time with you, if that's alright of course."

"Definitely, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye," They said together before hanging up.

Now in a much better mood, Bill walked back to the dressing rooms to apologize to his brother and friends. When he got there he had all he could do not to laugh at what he heard, through the door.

"What it is?" Georg and Gustav asked in unison. Bill wondered if maybe the G's were the twins instead of him and Tom.

"Well, I didn't think it was important at the time but now I think maybe…" Tom trailed off but after a moment continued. "In London, I'm not sure if you noticed but there was a kid that gave Bill a stuffed panda with an envelope that had his name on it."

"I don't remember that being with the stuff," Gustav voiced.

"I didn't either," that had to be Georg.

"That's because he didn't put it with the other stuff like we normally do. He tucked it under in arm and refused to let anyone have it. The last time I say it, Bill took it into his dressing room after the concert to change."

"Well that's not all that strange. I keep things once and a while when one of the fan girls gives it to me," Gustav explained.

"We all do," that was Georg again.

"Bill never has and it wasn't a fan girl," Tom simply stated.

"Then…" but Georg trailed off and then asked in an astonished tone "You don't mean that a guy actually gave it to him do you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Tom spoke again

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Georg asked.

"Like I said I didn't think it was all that important," Tom answered.

"More like you didn't want to lose the bet seems the current standings say you would lose." Gustav joked. "If Bill finally figured out he likes guys when we were in London then I will win!"

Bill covered his mouth to cover his laughing, he'd suspected they had some kind of bet or something going on because of the things they would say or do some times but he never suspected it had to do with him figuring out he liked guys.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is what that thing was. What if it was some kind of threat or something and that's why Bill's been acting funny? What if he's in trouble?" Tom voiced his worries.

"Oh shit, I never thought of that!" Georg said.

Rolling his eyes, Bill decided it was time to put the boys out of their misery, and tell them he had always known that he liked guys, so they all lost, but first he'd make them sweat.

… … … …

"What is going on?" Bill exclaimed as he stormed back into the room, making the other three members of Tokio Hotel cringe.

"Um, B…Bill," Tom started nervously.

"Don't you, Bill me Tom! Why do you think that I'm in some kind of trouble? What's this about a threat?"

"The panda… I thought maybe it could have been something bad that was why you didn't say anything to us about it," Tom hung his head. He hated making his little brother upset.

"It wasn't a threat. Though it is why I have been acting a little off. I got in an argument with the person it was from and for the last week we haven't been talking."

"Ha!" Gustav shouted and jumped off the couch. "I was right, I win!"

"You win what?" Bill growled to cover his grin.

"Uh… well… um… you explain it Tom."

"Thanks," Tom grumbled and Bill had all he could do not to laugh. "We… we kinda made a bet about when you would figure out you liked guys too," Tom mumbled almost to low for Bill to hear him.

"How dare you make a bet about when I would figure out I liked guys too? And what makes you think I have? The person that gave it to be could just be a friend."

"We're sorry. It's just… we realized it a while ago and were going to say something to you but decided it would be better to let you figure it out on your own and it kinda turned into a bet," Tom tried to make it seem like it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"I have told all of you, and everyone else, that I AM NOT GAY!" Bill screamed the last to keep from cracking up at this point.

"No you aren't gay," Tom started.

"But you do like guys," Gustav finished.

"Where do you get that idea?" Bill asked. He really wanted to know how they figured it out.

"Well, it was the interviews really. The reporters and interviewers would ask if you were gay and you would say you weren't, but, um, if they asked if you were bisexual you tell them you weren't gay. I don't think they ever figured it out, but we did. You avoided actually answering the bisexual question, so we figured you didn't know if you were or not."

"I can't believe you would think that I like guys just because I never confirmed or denied that I am bisexual or not. That is the oddest, cock-a-mammy, idea I have ever heard!" Bill rolled his eyes inwardly it really was stupid, although very true. "And how exactly do you win Gustav."

"Because I said you would figure it out some time before Christmas and Tom said that it wouldn't be until after the New Year but before Valentine's Day."

"Oh, well…"

"Look we are sorry. We never should have bet. We should have just asked you," Tom interrupted.

"I have just one more thing to say to you three…" they sat there waiting in anticipation. "None of you win, I've known ever since I can remember that I like guys too," By now Bill was smiling, with that smile of his that would make any girl, or guy, just melt.

"YES!" Georg screamed beside Bill, making the others jump. "I TOLD YOU! Pay up boys!"

Tom and Gustav groaned as they pulled out their wallets and handed Georg twenty each. By now Bill was laughing so hard he couldn't stay upright and was kneeling on the floor with his arms around his stomach.

Four hours and an explanation as to why Bill had been acting the way he had later, the four boys finally got down to practice.

... ... ... ...

_A/n: don't forget there is a second part to this! also reviews are soooo welcome!_


	2. Surprises

Part 2: Surprises

Robbie was pacing the tiled floor in JFK airport when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned toward the person.

"I'm assuming that the 15 year old guy wearing the Tokio Hotel t-shirt and pacing like the most important thing in his life is about to happen but isn't happening fast enough would be my favorite English person," The girl said with a grin on her face.

"Mandi!" Robbie smiled back and gave the girl a hug. "When did you get that done?" he asked after pulling back and pointing at her eyebrow.

"Oh, yea I forgot to tell you about that. I pierced it about a month ago," She explained.

"Well it looks good and I love the lip, too. Did you get all your bags already?"_ (1)_

"Thanks. Yep already got them, I figured you would want to go right away. Wait a second where is your Mum?" she asked, looking around.

"She said that I could come by myself, which impressed me. I didn't think she would."

"I didn't either but that's cool. Now, we don't have to 'behave'," the girl used air quotes around the word behave. Even though she was 23 and could probably get into a lot of trouble if she wanted to, she'd always been one to stay out of trouble. _(2)_

Robbie laughed as he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her along. They followed the body guard out of the airport and to a waiting car that took them to concert hall. _(3)_ Once there they were taken directly to their front row seats and given backstage VIP passes, and told to stay there until the concert was over.

"Like we would go anywhere," Robbie pointed out as the large man left.

"I know," Mandi agreed. "It's like he thought we would leave because we didn't want to sit through the most amazing concert ever!"

"Haha, your nuts, you know that right?"

"Yep, you know when you called, and I have to say I didn't think you would when I gave you the number, you never did tell me how you got these tickets or what was really going on. And seems we have at least twenty minutes before the concert starts you are going to tell me right?"

"Okay, well, I'm not sure where to start," Robbie spoke softly so only Mandi could hear him. "You remember the concert I went to in London?"

"Yea, I hate you because you have gotten to see them up close and personal and I haven't!" she scolded, but Robbie knew she was only joking.

"Anyway, they did a fan signing afterwards."

"Okay"

"I gave Bill a letter explaining to him who I was and everything with my number."

"What does that have to do with us being here?" she asked, a tad annoyed, she'd never been one for long explanations.

"He called me," the boy told his friend.

"HE WHAT?" she screamed.

"Shh, he called me," he whispered. "We've been talking for about a month. Well, actually we talked for like three weeks and then I mentioned getting to see him again and he told me it was impossible and I got pissed, so told him I hated him and hung up on him. Oh my god, Mandi I thought I would never hear from him again. That was a week ago."

"Okay obviously you have heard from him other wise we wouldn't be here right?" she assumed.

"Exactly, he called me last night and said that he had gone and bought the plane tickets. I hadn't even suggested that, I just wanted to know when he was going to be in England again."

"Wow, so is there more to this talking then friendship?" Mandi asked. Robbie could see her eyes twinkling at the idea of the two boys together. He just grinned, widely and nodded, making the girl squeal, and causing him to cover his ears as she gave him a hug.

Before they could continue talking there was a blast of music and the beginning to Schrei (Scream). Both Mandi and Robbie's eyes shot to the stage both looking for their favorite Tokio Hotel member and finding them almost instantly. Bill and Tom were like night and day. Bill was dressed in his normal tight jeans and tee, both black, his hair spiked and dark make-up around his eyes and Tom was dressed in baggy light blue jeans, and oversized white tee, with a white, Yankees baseball cap.

As Bill started to sing, the two friends sang along with him. They knew the words to the first three songs, Schrei (Scream), Rette Mich (Rescue Me), and Spring Nicht (Don't Jump) and they both hoped the next song would be Durch Den Monsun (Monsoon) but they hadn't started playing anything. Instead Bill seemed to be waiting for the crowd to quite down. When they did, he began to speak.

"Hey, everyone! Before we sing our next song, I would like to point out that there is a very special person and a friend of theirs in the audience today." Robbie and Mandi were so intent on what Bill was saying they didn't notice the bodyguards come up in front of them on the other side of the fence. "And I'd like those two to come up on stage please," as Bill finished, the guards grabbed Robbie, who let out a yelp of surprise, and pulled him up over the fence setting him back down on the other side and proceeded to do the same thing with Mandi, who screeched not from surprise but because she didn't like being picked up. They looked at one another in confusion before walking over to the stairs and ascending.

Bill gave both of them a hug, and Mandi heard Robbie whisper, "What are you doing?" in Bill's ear before letting go. The only response he received was an 'I'm up to something and you don't know what it is' grin before Bill turned back to the crowd.

"These are my friends, everyone say hi!" Bill held the microphone out as the crowd screamed Hello and the two friends looked as if they wanted to fall through the stage. "I have a few surprises. First, Mandi's surprise," turning to the girl he continued. "Come here a second." Cautiously, the girl walked over to her favorite singer who put an arm around her shoulders. "From what I have been told, you like Tom, a lot," that made her giggle nervously and her cheeks turn pink.

A squeaked, "Mmhmm," and a nod were the only things she managed.

"Well he has a present for you, don't you Tom?" Bill said over the top of her head, to their left.

"Yea," he spoke as he handed his guitar to Georg and walked towards them. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a little black box that looked like and expensive earring box and handed it to her. Mandi eyed it and Tom like it was going to explode or something. "Don't worry it doesn't bite, take it."

Carefully, she took it from him, untied the silver bow, and pulled the cover open. When she could see what was inside, she gasped and suddenly gave Tom a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you," she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Robbie asked as he tried not to laugh at her.

"Here," Mandi said handing him the box.

"Wow, it looks like his lip ring."

"I know!" she squealed. Tom just rolled his eyes at them and walked back towards Georg and Bill started talking to the crowd again.

"Okay, you two pay attention," Bill spoke to them with the microphone away from his mouth. "Come here Robbie," The boy's eyes got big and he glanced at Mandi before walking up to the singer as he continued to speak, this time into the microphone. "I'm going to answer the one question that everyone keeps asking me, because I'm sick of being asked and having to lie about it." Robbie looked back at Mandi who just shrugged.

"Bill, what are you do…" Robbie started to ask, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Mandi's jaw dropped open and her eyes popped open, along with most of the room, and then pure ciaos erupted. There were people booing, however, there were more people cheering and whistling. When Bill finally pulled away he was grinning from ear to ear and Robbie looked like he was on cloud nine. Mandi figured he could be on Pluto at this point and the teen wouldn't have noticed anything as long as Bill was there.

"I'd like to introduce all of you to my boyfriend, Robbie," Bill informed everyone without even taking his eyes off the boy, who was staring right back at him.

... ... ... ...

_(1) I might get my eyebrow done eventually but I actually have my lip an nose right now._

_(2) Sad but true, I'm a good girl_

_(3) I don't know the name of any places where a concert could be held in NYC. It's kinda pathetic actually_

_A/n: hope ya liked it. tell me what you think!_


	3. Interuptions

_A/n: okay, I know I said this was over and I wasn't going to write anymore. However, everyone seems to want me to write more, including the one I wrote the story for, so I guess I'm writing more. I have no idea how long this will be but probably not alot. Also I have no idea if England gets snow or not, or how much Germany actually gets, but I'm sure they can't have what I have out my front door. 3 BLOODY FEET in 2 DAYS is ridiculous even for VERMONT and it's STILL snowing! ... okay well that was a while ago and we don't have that much anymore but still that's along of bloody snow!_

Part 3:

Moving the microphone to rest on his thigh, Bill spoke softly to Robbie, looking as if he was about to cry. "I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have…" the singer didn't get a chance to finish his thought before his arms were fill of the 15 year old, who was now kissing him back.

Mandi squealed, "Ooo, that is so bloody hot!", as bounced on her heels and clapped her hands together, making the three unoccupied band members stare at her in disbelief. "What?! It is!"

When the boys finally came up for air, Bill brought the mic back to his mouth and asked, "What song do you want us to play next?"

"Durch Den Monsun," both Robbie and Mandi said at the same time.

"Okay, why don't you two go stand next to Saki," Bill smiled as he pointed to his right, off stage, at the bodyguard who had picked them up from the airport. As soon as the two friends were off stage Bill nodded for Gustav to start the song _(1)_.

Das Fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr  
Hier drin ist es voll von dir und leer  
Und vor mir geht die letzte Kerze aus

Ich warte schon ne Ewigkeit  
Endlich ist es jetzt soweit  
Da draußen zieh'n die schwarzen Wolken auf

Ich muss durch den Monsun  
Hinter die Welt  
Ans Ende der Zeit  
Bis kein Regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den Sturm  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann  
Denk' ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Durch den Monsun  
Dann wird alles gut

Ein halber Mond versinkt vor mir  
War der eben noch bei dir?  
Und hält er wirklich was er mir verspricht?

Ich weiss, dass ich dich finden kann  
hör' deinen Namen im Orkan  
Ich glaub noch mehr dran glauben kann ich nicht

Ich muss durch den Monsun  
Hinter die Welt  
Ans Ende der Zeit  
Bis kein Regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den Sturm  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann  
Denk' ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den Monsun

Hey...  
Hey...

Ich kämpf mich durch die Mächte  
Hinter dieser Tür  
Werde sie besiegen und dann  
Führn sie mich zu dir  
Dann wird alles gut  
Dann wird alles gut  
Wird alles gut  
Alles gut

Ich muss durch den Monsun  
Hinter die Welt  
Ans Ende der Zeit  
Bis kein Regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den Sturm  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann  
Denk' ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den Monsun  
Durch den Monsun  
Dann wird alles gut  
Durch den Monsun  
Dann wird alles gut

Alles gut

After the song was over they sang four more and said good-bye to the fans that were still there after Bill's declaration.

… … … …

Soon the group found themselves sprawled around the dressing room. Robbie sat on one of the couches with his back against Bill looking out the massive glass doors. Bill had cleaned his face of the black make up and rinsed all the hair spray out of his hair before towel drying it.

"I don't think I have ever see this much snow on the ground except in pictures," the English boy commented. He was glad Bill had gotten rid of all the makeup and hair products after the concert because that's how he preferred the singer. _(2)_

"You think this is impressive you should come to my house. This is only about 3 inches, it's a dusting compared to the three feet I had to shovel before leaving for the airport and it was still snowing when I left! They almost canceled my flight. I thought I was going to have a heart attack at 23…"

"YOU'RE 23?" Georg, Gustav and Tom all exclaimed together.

"…because I thought I might not get to come see Robbie!" She finished before answering the boys. "Um, yeah, didn't Robbie tell you guys that?" she said turning to the boy in question.

"He told me, but I forgot to tell them," Bill mumbled sheepishly before Robbie could answer.

"Wow, sorry I figured you were Robbie's age," Georg said.

"Yeah everyone thinks I'm younger then I am. Some times it gets on my nerves, but it is okay," Mandi assure him as she watched Tom, from the corner of her eye, get up and leave to room without saying a word. "What's wrong with him?"

"No idea," Bill shrugged his shoulders and turned, so he could wrap his arms around Robbie's shoulders as he kissed the top of his head.

Robbie looked up at Bill and winked then turned to Mandi, "Why don't you go find out?" with a mischievous smirk.

"You know what I think I will," The girl got up and followed after Tom.

"I think I'm going to go change and take a nap before we have to be on the road again," Gustav said to Bill, who was ignoring his friends and just staring at Robbie.

"Yea, I am to," Georg agreed as he followed Gustav out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"I thought they would never leave," Bill said as he leaned in and kissed Robbie gently on the lips.

After breaking the kiss and turning around, Robbie slid his own arms around Bill stomach, "I know," he mumbled before placing soft kisses along Bill's jaw, down to his neck. He bit down gently then ran his tongue over the spot, receiving a moan from Bill.

Robbie glided his hands down Bill's back and into the back pockets of his jeans before pulling the older boy into his lap. Bill moved his hips over Robbie's causing both of them to moan this time.

As the singer pressed his lips to Robbie's, the younger boy mumbled something into his mouth. Bill pulled back and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if I could see your tattoos. I want to know what the new one looks like. Please?"_(3)_

Bill smiled widely and lifted his arms. Robbie grasped the black fabric at his waist and slowly pulled Bill's shirt up, revealing the smooth, pale skin of his stomach and chest. Then, pulled it over his head and tossed it some where on the floor behind Bill. Robbie ghosted his hands back down Bill's chest and over his nipples, hardening them almost instantly, before running his fingers lightly over the black words runny down Bill's left side.

"What does it mean in English?" Robbie asked, not taking his eyes off of the tattoo. The straight line means 'We will never stops screaming' and the curved one means 'We'll go back to our roots'."

Robbie ran is hands over the flat of Bill's stomach to the right side and his star tattoo that was half covered by the black jeans. Again, the younger boy lightly ran is fingers over the exposed part of the tattoo. Bill moved his hands from resting on the boy's shoulders and Robbie finally looked up into his amazing brown eyes. Bill skimmed his hands down his own chest to his belt and unbuckled it and the button on his jeans, quickly pushing them and the waist band of his boxers down to reveal the entire star. Robbie watched him closely as both his and Bill's cheeks tinted slightly.

"Though you might like to see the whole thing," Bill explained shyly.

"You thought right," Robbie told him before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the center star, enticing another moan from the singer, which made Robbie smile.

Decided this was the best time to try something he'd wanted to do since he say the tattoo the first time in a picture, Robbie traced the out line of the black star with his tongue, loving the taste of Bill's skin. The action made Bill whimper and squirm in his lap, which sent all the blood in Robbie's veins to rush downward.

He kissed his way up Bill's stomach until he reached his nipple and flicked his tongue over it before blowing cool air over it, making it harden.

"God, that felt good," Bill whimpered out.

"Good, but God didn't do it, I did," Robbie snickered into Bill's chest, before receiving a light tap on the back of his head.

Robbie twisted and pinned Bill beneath him on the couch. Bill squealed and wrapped his legs around the boy above him trapping him in that position. Robbie kissed every inch of skin he could reach as his hands wandered down Bill's sides and back up to play with his nipples and Bill tightened his legs around Robbie's waist as he moved his hips slowly, creating a delicious friction that had both of them moan into the kiss they shared. Robbie slid his hands down until they reached the top of Bill's boxers and paused to make sure Bill was okay with it. The singer smiled and nodded to tell him it was, so Robbie hooked his fingers under the elastic and…

"Bill, do you know where T… OH… Um, never mind," Saki quickly backed out of the door way.

"Oh shit," Robbie swore as he collapsed onto Bill's chest, nuzzling into his neck to hid the sever blush creeping over is face.

"Well, that just ruined the moment, didn't it," Bill joked. Robbie could only nod and groan.

_(1)These lyrics are off of Metrolyrics dot com. I do not speak/read German so I have no idea if they are right or not. _

_(2) I don't know if this is how Robbie really likes him or not because I forgot to ask, but that's how I prefer Bill, so he'll just have to deal with it, if it's not, for the story._

_(3) If you want to see Bill's tattoo on his side go to the link on my profile. I'm not sure the picture is real or not but it seems to be. Also, I don't know if the translation is correct or not because as I have already said I don't know German at all._


	4. Tomi Time… or Bill and Robbie take two?

**Before we start i want to say i am so so so sorry. i finished this a loooong and i mean looooong time ago and thought i posted it but i didn't i really am sorry.**

_(A/n: please keep in mind I know nothing about amps and the like so I am just bull-shitting here. Also I am making Robbie a year older then he really is. For the story he's going to be 16 not 15 because I need him to be the legal age of consent which were I live is 16, so he's actually 16 not 15 like I said before)._

okay here we go. hope you like it and it makes up for me forgetting to post

Part 4: Tomi Time… or Bill and Robbie take two?

"Tomi?" Mandi asked softly, not realizing she'd used his nickname, as she walked up behind Tom, making him jump slightly.

"Yeah?" He said not looking at her; instead he seemed to be very interested in one of the amps, that she was almost sure was the one Georg used.

"How are you taking this?" She asked before sitting on a table near by.

"Excuse me?" Tom's head snapped up and he starred at her.

"Bill and Robbie, how are you taking their relationship? I know that Bill always denied liking men, so this must have come as a shock to you."

"Actually," he started as he turned back to the amp and started messing with all the buttons and switches again. "We knew that Bill was bisexual, so it wasn't a shock at all."

"Oh, okay. Well, that makes sense," Mandi observed as she swung her legs back and forth.

"What does?" Tom continued to basically ignore the girl.

"That he would tell his closest friends and twin brother. You know it's kinda rude to ignore someone you are talking to," she told him a little annoyed at this point.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm busy."

"Yep, you are, busy ignoring me and messing with Georg's amp, which by the way is completely different from yours and I'm almost positive you don't even know how to turn the thing on because you haven't yet. The on switch is on the back not the front like yours." She snapped at him as she hopped off the table and headed back towards the way she had come.

"Wait," Tom called after her as he starred in astonishment. "How… How would know which amp I use let alone how to turn it on?"

Mandi turned towards the teen and placed one hand on her hip. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was just a guess; maybe I was really observant while I stood on your stage for almost twenty minutes, maybe I know how to play the guitar, or maybe, _just maybe_, it's because I know a lot about you because I like the way you play the guitar, write music and think you are the most gorgeous guy I have ever… and I can truthfully say… met."

She turned abruptly and walked away from Tom, leaving him to stare after her.

… … … …

"Well, I think I might be able to fix that," Bill said with a smirk before he shifted, knocking Robbie onto the floor and landing on top of him.

Bill then proceeded to run kisses all along Robbie's neck while he glided hi hands underneath his shirt and ghosted his finger tips over his sides. The singer quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head, making the younger boy shiver and become covered in goosebumps and earning himself an undignified squeak out of Robbie. Leaning down, Bill whispered in his ear.

"I didn't think it was fair that I was the only one half naked," Bill started at his ear and trailed kisses down his neck, shoulder, finally to his chest, where he ran his tongue around the nipple but didn't quite touch it.

Robbie tangled his hand in Bill's hair and pulled slightly to make Bill look at him, "stop teasing," Robbie grumbled, as he gently pulled the singer into another kiss.

"But it's so fun," Bill giggled, and continued his ministrations until he got to Robbie's jeans.

Slowly the singer unbuttoned them and pulled them over Robbie's hips, taking his boxers with them.

Never taking his eyes off of Robbie's, Bill took him into his mouth. Robbie tried to muffle a moan by biting his lip. Bill continued to sucked and lick the teen. Robbie reached down and tangled his hand in the singer hair that kept brushing lightly against his skin every time his cock disappeared into Bill's mouth.

"Bill," Robbie managed between breaths, and pulled him up into another kiss.

"Why did you stop me?" Bill practically whined, before yelping as Robbie flipped them over.

"I stopped you because if you kept that up any longer I would have come," Robbie explained as he tugged the singer's jeans off.

"That was the p…" Bill moaned half way through his sentence as Robbie lightly ran his tongue up the underside and over the tip of Bill's cock. Robbie continued to lick and suck him until he could tell Bill would come if he continued. He released Bill's cock and kissed his way up Bill's stomach to his chest and then preceded to kiss the older teen, moaning as their erections brushed against each other. Robbie nibbled and sucked on Bills neck and ear before whispering in his ear.

"Do you want me to continue doing that or do you want more?" Robbie asked. The only response he got was Bill pulling Robbie's hand up to his mouth to start sucking on his fingers. Robbie moaned and continued to suck and bite Bill's neck, leaving an angry purple hickey, Robbie smiled at the thought of how much of a bitch it would be for the singer to cover it up, even with make-up.

Robbie knew neither of them could last much longer as he pulled his fingers out of Bill's mouth with a pop. Carefully he pushed one finger against his entrance and slowly slipped his finger into Bill.

Bill couldn't believe how good it felt as Robbile inserted a second finger. After the third was added he knew he definitely wouldn't last much longer.

"Robbie, please, I'm ready, take me now," he begged.

"I don't want to hurt you," Robbie said unsure of exactly what he was doing.

"I'll tell you if it hurts, but I know you won't hurt me," Bill tangled his hand in Robbie's hair, pulling him forward into a kiss as younger teen positioned himself at Bill's entrance and cautiously pushed into him. Bill's breath hitched and Robbie froze not wanting to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Robbie spoke nervously. "I didn't hurt you right?"

"I'm okay, keep going," Bill said as he steadied his breathing.

Robbie pulled him into a kiss as he continued to slide into Bill. He stopped when he was completely inside the singer to allow him to adjust.

"Robbie, you can move now," Bill told him.

Robbie pulled out of him and then pushed back into Bill slowly. Soon he had the singer begging for him to go faster and harder, all rational thoughts vanished.

They came together yelling each others names. Robbie collapsed onto Bill who wrapped his arms tightly around the other teen.

After a while they got up and got dressed. After pulling his jeans, Bill wrapped his arms around Robbie and kissed his bare shoulder then his lips as Robbie turned his head towards the singer.

"Could you at least let me pull my shirt on before you start that again?" Robbie asked and tried to seem annoyed but failed miserably.

"But you are so hot with only your jeans on," Bill whined as Robbie turned to face him.

"That makes two of us," Robbie wrapped one his arm around Bill's waist and tangled his other hand in Bill's hair as he pulled him in for a proper kiss.

"OOPS!" Came an exclamation from the door way, followed by a giggle.

"MANDIIIIIII" Robbie groaned as Bill pulled away from him. The boys grabbed their forgotten shirts and pulled them on.

"Sorry," she giggle. "Okay maybe I'm not. It's not my fault you guys didn't lock the door. I'll leave now. Have fun I'm going for a walk." She waved and giggled as she left. "Lock the door this time boys."

After the girl was out of ear shot, Bill giggled, "At least she didn't pop in about 10 minutes ago."

… … … …

Tom was surprised to say the least. No one had ever talked to him like that. Everyone worshiped the ground he walked on. This girl frustrated him and fascinated him at the same time. He followed the direction she had taken and saw her coming out of the room they had left Bill and Robbie in.

He caught some of what she said over her shoulder, into the room, "Lock the door this time boys."

She spotted Tom coming towards her and rolled her eyes before turning the other direction, away from the teen.

"Mandi. Wait!"

Spinning around she snapped, "Why? So you can yell at me for telling you off? I'm not interested. Just go back to your fiddling and leave me be!"

"You are one frustrating girl you know that. you are the first one that hasn't worshiped the ground I walk on."

"Point? I don't plan on worshiping anything or anyone but The Great Mother. Least of all some guitar player that thinks he's better then everyone just because he's cute and half the planet likes him."

"Look I'm sorry. I know I was acting like an ass. Can we start over?"

"Nope, that only works in movies and books. What I want to know is why the hell you were acting like an ass. From what Bill has told Robbie and Robbie told me during the concert you are really nice, even shy most of the time."

"Truth, I don't really know. When you said you were 23 I just felt like ripping someone's head off." Tom mumbled under his breath.

"Really? It's not like it matters how old I am. Hell, I'm friends with Robbie and he's younger then you guys are. Just because I'm 3 years older then you guys, doesn't mean that I can't be friends with you," she explained, not really understanding why her age would matter at all.

"Yeah, unless I don't want to be friends," Tom sighed quietly before he turned to leave.

"Why wouldn't you want to be friends? It's not like I bite… hard anyway." She giggled. "I would love to be friends with you and Bill and everyone. I love making new friends."

"This is why…" Tom said as he pushed the girl up against the wall behind her and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently. Pulling away in continued talking, "You are the first girl I have thought that maybe could be more then a fling the moment I laid eyes on you, but when I found out you were older then me I figured I wouldn't even have a chance and it ticked me off. Okay?"

Tom pushed away from her and went to walk away before, Mandi grabbed his arms and pulled him back down into a heated kiss, until they both required air, "I told you, it doesn't matter how old I am," she whispered before kissing him again.

"Hehe, see I told you Bill if we left them along long enough they would be all over each other." Robbie snickered, making both Mandi and Tom jump and pull away.

"Now that we have both had our make out sessions compramized why don't we go find something to eat?" Bill jokes and he pulled Robbie towards that back doors where he knew the limo would be waiting to take them any where they wanted to go.

Robbie and Mandi stood in the door way as the boys made their way to the limo through the snow that was slowly getting deeper. "You know what Robbie."

"Nope what?"

"Snow isn't that bad after all, I might actually start to like it," she smiled as Tom picked up a snow ball and threw it at Bill's head, who ducked just in time for it to sail over his head and hit Saki in the shoulder behind him. Both boys collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"You might just be right," Robbie agreed as he picked up some snow and threw it at Tom, hitting him between the shoulders. "That's for trying to hit MY Bill!"

Robbie jumped as a chunk of snow hit his shoulder, "And that's for hitting My Tomi!" Mandi grinned with another snow ball in her hand. Soon the fight was on and the thoughts of getting something to eat were gone.

Later Tom would say he and Mandi one and Bill would insist that Robbie and he had actually won but if you asked Saki… well he would say they all won in the end, in more then just a snow ball fight.


End file.
